


Wait.

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack’s a bit impatient.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Wait.

Yusei panted as Crow shoved him against the wall and palmed his erection through his jeans.His hands grabbed at Crow’s top, pushing it up to get his hands on Crow’s tits. Crow leaned in and bit his neck, sucking to mark him proudly. Yusei pushed him back just enough to gain access to his mouth and kiss him deeply. He bit down lightly on Crow’s lip. 

“God, stop making me wait; get over here.” Jack said. He was sitting on the bed, rubbing himself slowly as he watched. 

“You’re the one that asked us to do this.” Crow said irritably. “You’re so noncommittal.”

“It’s okay,” Yusei said sheepishly. “I don’t really want to wait either.”

Crow rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so lucky that I don’t either.”

The two of them pulled off their tank tops and undid their pants as they made their way to the bed, pushing Jack back and undressing him as soon as they reached it. 

A lot of many things happened. Things were done and people were pleased to varying extents. But...

“You could have waited.” Crow said irritably, eyes narrowed at Jack. Yusei was sitting to the side, still slowly pumping his dick in his hand. He’d been watching, and he was so not gonna start taking an active role right now.

“You _know_ I didn’t mean to cum early.” Jack protested. “You _know_.”

Crow didn’t say anything.

“You _know!_ ”

More silence 

“...I’m sorry?” Jack tried.

“Yusei’s my favorite today.”

“What!?”

“You’re demoted to Brother #2.”

“We have ranks??”

“You do now.”

Jack sighed dejectedly. Yusei looked from one of them to the other.

“Does this mean it’s my turn?”


End file.
